Talk:Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2009/Guide
To acquire the belts, is there a specific amount of time to wait for each one? --Draconas666 20:59, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I've received all over the items from the year reoccuring. If you want to make sure 100% you get all the items. Make sure to pick up both of the Outpost NPC rings from the Signet guards. Also make sure your "Adventuring Certificate" is out of Storage NPC so you will not obtain it again. Also to note, if you received all three county tele-necklaces from the Samurai event last month. That will increase your chance even further to receive the belts. In my personal opinion, I've tried on multiple accounts and have heard from testimonials in the past that waiting, does not yield. Take it as you will, but I receive both of my Silver/Bronze belts just spamming last year. Hoping to get Gold this year so I can trash the others >.> Goodluck! --Pikarya 02:06, 16 May 2009 (UTC). Here are my pathetic results so far. I'll update each day. I won't be trying the waiting method. *Day 1: 1 Anniversary Ring (When it started, before Japanese Midnight on the 12th) *Day 2: 1 Angelwing *Day 3: 1 Angelwing *Day 4: 1 Angelwing *Day 5: 1 Angelwing *Day 6: 1 Chocobo Ticket *Day 7: 1 Chocobo Ticket *Day 8: 1 Angelwing *Day 9: 1 Adventuring Certificate *Day 10: 1 Angelwing *Day 11: 1 Angelwing *Day 12: 1 Bronze Moogle Belt *Day 13: 1 Angelwing *Day 14: 1 Chocobo Ticket 03:07, 25 May 2009 (UTC) *Day 1: Anniversary Ring *Day 2: Wait *Day 3: Wait *Day 4: Wait *Day 5: 69 Angelwing *Day 6: Wait Maverick 13:07, 17 May 2009 (UTC) *Day 01: Missed *Day 02: 1 Anniversary Ring *Day 03: 1 Chocobo Ticket *Day 04: Missed *Day 05: Wait *Day 06: Wait *Day 07: 46 Angelwing *Day 08: Wait *Day 09: Wait *Day 10: Wait *Day 11: 69 Angelwing *Day 12: Missed *Day 13: 1 Angelwing *Day 14: 1 Angelwing --Haltar 17:37, 17 May 2009 (UTC) --Haltar 21:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) --Haltar 22:09, 23 May 2009 (UTC) --Haltar 21:44, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Mine... Had absolutely every item from previous years, except for the Chocobo Wand and Gold Moogle Belt which I tried to get again this year... *Day 01-01: Anniversary Ring *Day 02-05: Wait; Wait; Wait; 63 Angelwings *Day 06-10: Wait; Wait; Wait; Wait; 84 Angelwings *Day 11-12: Wait; 21 Angelwings *Day 13-14: Wait; 21 Angelwings What a FANTASTIC event this is! *Final tally: 189 Angelwings *Angelwings received from my Redeyes during the same time period: 1,386 I feel so APPRECIATED, SE, THANK YOU! Guess I'll try again in only 351 more days! Spoofer 22:49, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Confirmed Chocobo Wand in this year's event. Just got it. Removed Verification tag. Calessa 09:39, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Could you please elaborate how you got it? Did you wait 1 or more days or not wait at all? --Neg 17:09, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I was spacing out that the event was even taking place. I spoke to the moogle and got my Anni ring. Then got the Chocobo Wand right after. I never opted to wait. Calessa 05:51, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Obtained Chocobo Wand today after 3 days of waiting. Had both rings, all 3 Nation Torques, and only a bronze belt. --19:35, 22 May 2009 (UTC)